1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable marker and retriever assemblies, and more particularly pertains to a portable marker and retriever apparatus which is particularly designed for use with a snowmobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of marker-retriever assemblies is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,562, which issued to Pearson at al. on Oct. 20, 1992, discloses a submerged article and retriever which is selectively mountable on a fishing rod, hand tool, or some other article to be used near water. This assembly is designed for marking and retrieving the submerged article should the article be dropped into the water, and it includes a tethered releasable buoy designed to float to the surface of the water and to be captured for the purposed for retrieving the submerged article. This patent is fully illustrative of the concept and method of use of a typical submerged marker and retriever. While being functional for its intended use, this assembly is not well adapted for use for a snowmobile whereby it could also function as a towing mechanism and accordingly, there appears to be a continuing need for new assemblies which would have additional utility beyond that of simply marking and retrieving a submerged article. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.